Los sayans
by ReinaBrassica
Summary: Un par de momentos divertidos de los sayajins: Nappa , Raditz y el Príncipe Vegeta sobre la nave de Frezeer
1. Chapter 1

_**Los Saiyajins**_

Hola este es mi segundo fic y trata sobre un par de momentos divertidos sobre los saiyajins : Vegeta,Nappa y Raditz en la nave de Frezeer

Mierda – murmuro Nappa que examinaba la vaina –Creo que esta cosa va aquí…y esta otra por acá – murmura para sí mismo intentando arreglar la nave. Raditz lo miro sentado tranquilamente en una roca junto a vegeta – Yer mam – dijo con una sonrisa vegeta miro a Raditz sin entender nada- cada vez que Nappa dice algo tienes que decir " Yer mam"- Le explico Raditz a vegeta – ok- ¿tenemos alguna llave aquí ?– pregunto Nappa mirando el interior de la nave – Yer mam – dijo vegeta– aquí hay una – dijo Nappa ignorándolos y consiguiendo la llave – Yer mam – dijeron ambos adolecentes mientras reían "_lo que sea " _pensó Nappa para así mismo mientras desenroscaba los tornillos de la capsula espacial . Vegeta lo miro – ¿qué estás haciendo? – pregunto – yo creo que puede ser el motor -dijo Nappa – Yer mama - Raditz rio ante la respuesta de vegeta – ¡escuchen! - Nappa gruño mirándolos – ¿en vez de hablar de mi madre puede darme una mano aquí?- mierda no voy a ayudarte con esa cosa – vegeta puso mala cara ¿me veo como un mecánico? Yer mam- Raditz sonrió y después empezó a reír. vegeta sonrió -Raditz – Nappa grito –ven aquí y ayúdame – no - Raditz argumento – vegeta miro a Nappa y dijo –Yer mam – niños de mierda…- Nappa murmuro para así mismo mirando el motor de la vaina – hey – vegeta miro a Raditz y le pregunto -¿sabes que hice anoche? -¿Qué? Pregunto Raditz.

Mam de Nappa – ambos rieron.

Quieres callarte- Nappa grito - ven y ayúdame –

Hey - vegeta lo miro. –cuida tu boca: yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, si usted recuerda .Yer mam - Raditz sonrió y se rio vegeta lo miro -¿de qué están hablando? …reventó el motor – nappa evaluó – On Yer mam?- pregunto vegeta causando que Raditz de echar a reír – si vamos a hablar de la mama de alguien que sea la mama de Frezeer – Nappa exigió.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. -Lo que sea - Raditz lo miro – hey veg - vegeta se volteo y pregunto -¿Qué?

-sabes lo que hice anoche- vegeta sonrió en previsión -¿Qué? – mam de…- mam de Frezeer vegeta se unió a él y los dos rieron – si bueno ¿sabes lo que hice anoche? – ¿Qué? – Pregunto Raditz – Frezeer – ambos se echaron a reír de nuevo. Nappa no puedo evitar sonreír un poco. –Hey-vegeta comenzó – me atrevo a decir Yer mam a Frezeer la próxima vez que te ordene hacer algo- Raditz sonrió – sí, está bien

\- Estás loco.- Nappa protesto -él te mataría - Nah probablemente ni siquiera sabe lo que significa - vegeta adivino - ¿crees que tenga una mama? – pregunto Raditz. Vegeta sonrió y dijo – lo dudo probablemente salió de algún agujero negro un día

\- si - Raditz estuvo de acurdo –agujero de mam de Nappa – vegeta se echó a reír - ESO NISIQUIERA ES GRACIOSO – Nappa ladro - Yer mam - Raditz respondió, riendo también – parece que no tenemos un motor de repuesto de, todos modos -dijo Nappa. Pero todo está destruido – vegeta señalo a su alrededor – ¿quieres decir que estamos varados aquí? .Raditz se quedó sin aliento Nappa solo se encogí de hombros y dijo – solo nos queda llamar a Frezeer y pedir…- - Yer mam - Raditz lo interrumpió - mam de Frezeer y mam de Nappa- vegeta declaro entre risas – vegeta – Nappa dijo con vos seria- necesitamos una nueva vaina - ¿y me lo estás diciendo para….? – vegeta frunció el ceño y Raditz sonrió - vamos vegeta préstame tu scooter - Nappa argumento- ¿porque yo?- usted es el único con scooter – si está bien- se quitó el scooter y se lo dio a Nappa – hey vegeta ya sabes lo que hice con Frezeer – ¿Qué? - mam de Nappa – vegeta rio

\- Eso ni siquiera es divertido - dijo Nappa – lo sé - Raditz acordó con tristeza Nappa colgó el teléfono. – el hombre, sonaba enojado- le paso el teléfono a vegeta – de todos modos estará aquí en diez minutos -

…

_**Diez minutos después**_

Diez minutos más tarde Frezeer aterrizo en una capsula espacial.

Enfadado salto- ES QUE USTEDES SAIYANS NO PUEN HACER NADA BIEN – gruño vegeta miro a Raditz realmente no esperaba eso - lo siento señor- Raditz se disculpó - pero no podíamos comprar un motor nuevo -. Explico nappa. Frezeer puso los ojos – solo traten de no romper esta - .Raditz sonrió –Yer mam-

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo si espero que les haya gustado ya saben con los reviews me ayudan un montón esto a sido todo y hasta la próxima chao. Y si no le gusto también dejen reviews


	2. El Planeta Verde

**\- El planeta verde -**

-entonces, ¿Qué quería el Señor Frezeer que hagamos? – Raditz pregunto casualmente ya que todos estaban sentados alrededor de una nave espacial.

\- dijo purgar un planeta – Nappa respondió.

-¿qué planeta? –

\- No sé -nappa se encogió de hombres – vegeta sabe –

\- no, no se – vegeta protesto. – él te dijo –

\- Frezeer no me dijo para purgar un planeta –Nappa sostuvo obstinadamente. Raditz lo miro - ¿Qué? –

\- entonces ¿para qué demonios nos dignados en conseguir en este barco? - demando vegeta, mirando a Nappa. Raditz se echó a reír.

-Nappa…- vegeta jadeo, también riendo un poco. –Quiero decir… ¿Por qué?- Raditz rio aún más difícil.

-no, me refiero a Zarbon me dijo – Grito Nappa

-Ah, cierto – vegeta pronuncio, satisfecho

\- ¿Pues qué planeta se supone que debemos purgar? – Raditz miro a Nappa

-En…- a Nappa se le cayó un sudor – No recuerdo n_n – vegeta se echó a reír

\- Oh, genial… Bueno ¿¡Qué hacemos entonces!? – Raditz exclamo.

\- Espera – dijo Nappa – fue bien un planeta verde o un planeta rojo…- -Oh bueno eso lo reduce! – Vegeta declaro. Raditz se echó a reír. – Pues cual era – demando vegeta

\- yo no sé –

\- Bueno trata de recordar! – Raditz grito, se sentía como si estuviera hablando con una pared de ladrillos

\- no puedo –

\- Raditz - se dio vuelta para ver a su compañero vegeta - ¿cuál es tu color menos favorito? ¿Rojo o Verde?

\- Red – Raditz respondió.

\- Correcto, así que vamos a purgar el planeta rojo, entonces! – vegeta anuncio, causando que Raditz se echara a reír de nuevo. A su vez vegeta comenzó a reír

\- Oh, espera! – Nappa jadeo cuando su memoria se puso en acción, bombillas se encendieron en todo el lugar. - Fue el planeta verde! –

\- bien -dijo vegeta – vamos allí entonces –

Unas horas más tarde los Saiyans aterrizaron en el planeta verde

\- Nappa…- Vegeta comenzó, miro su alrededor. Se volvió hacia el de elite – Este planeta esta desierto – una vez más Raditz se echó a reír.

\- Bueno pues este planeta quería que purguemos –

\- qué diablos se supone que vamos a acabar! – vegeta grito

-Bueno hay un árbol allí – Raditz dijo mientras señalaba a un árbol a lo lejos sin dejar de reír. Vegeta rio

\- Ah, claro, bien entonces! – Vegeta corrió hacia el árbol gritando gritos de guerra a todo pulmón mientras se acerba al árbol. Raditz observaba, mientras meneaba la cabeza sin dejar de reír

\- Arrrrr! – vegeta rugió cuando el comenzó a dar puñetazos y patadas al árbol. Raditz callo de rodillas mientras se agarraba el estómago – MORIR BASTARDO – Vegeta grito, todavía atacaba el árbol de forma espectacular. Nappa sonrió. –En serio- Dijo-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Vegeta dejo de lado el árbol mientras se acercaba a ellos – A la mierda todo – El exclamo – ¿Nappa estamos en el planeta correcto?- en ese momento Nappa entro a su nave para comprobar – ho, mierda…- Raditz sonrió. Esto va a estar bueno…-

Nappa salió de la nave y se acercó a los chicos- ¿Y bien? – vegeta miro. Nappa asintió- Estamos en el planeta equivocado- Raditz rio histéricamente – Bueno ¿Dónde estamos? – Vegeta grito – Nappa lo miro sin comprender –Nose – Oh, por el amor de los dioses – Vegeta rugió, de repente cabreado – Chill, llamare a Frezeer. – Nappa se encogió de hombros – si y como cabreado va a estar –

\- ¿qué debo decirle? – Nappa pregunto mientras se ponía sus scooter – Dile que eres un retrasado, no mejor aún dile que no sabes manejar una nave – Soltó vegeta cabreado –

\- ¡está bien, está bien! Caray….- Nappa suspiro- Cual es su problema ¿-le murmuro a Raditz – ha probablemente a partir de la pubertad o algo así – Raditz respondió

\- ah cállate y ponte a reír monstruo- vegeta ladro. Raditz se echó a reír

**_HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO DE LOS SAYANS GRACIAS A TODOS QUE ESTÁN SIGUIENDO MI FIC (QUE SON MUY POCOS PERO IMAGINO QUE HACI SE EMPIEZA ¿CIERTO?) UN SALUDOS DE RB y ¡hasta la proxima! _**


End file.
